


A Friendly Experiment

by Snarkycannibal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Multi, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, wholesome smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkycannibal/pseuds/Snarkycannibal
Summary: Nora and Ren invite Ruby over for a movie night, but Nora can't keep their ulterior motives secret for long.  Ruby must decide if she'll take the plunge and take her relationship with two of her closest friends to the next level.  Set in Volume 1.





	A Friendly Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first fic so I'd appreciate any feedback. If people are interested, I'll make this the first chapter of a longer story. Thanks for reading.

The enthusiastic and youthful leader of team RWBY sat with two of her closest friends. To her left was Nora, the Perky powerhouse of team JNPR, and to Nora’s left was Ren, Nora’s ninja-like, pancake making partner. Although Ruby was excited to watch a movie with Nora and Ren, and they never made her feel like a third wheel, something seemed different tonight. It began as Nora being a bit fidgety, and just giving off a nervous vibe since Ruby arrived at their dorm. Then there were a couple of times when Nora gave Ruby compliments on how she looked in her new battle skirt, and how pretty her eyes were, but she would blush and avoid eye contact for a few minutes after. Ruby wondered if Nora felt guilty about something.

About an hour into the (quite underwhelming) movie, Ruby yawned, and as she did, she felt something on her knee. She looked down to see a pink fingerless glove on a pale hand. It retracted after only a second.

“Whoops! Hehe, sorry,” said Nora, rubbing the back of her head and giving her friend an exaggerated smile. Ren sighed.

“Nora, maybe just get to the point if you want to do this.”

“Point of what?” asked Ruby.

“Well, you see…” Nora shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth to stall. She swallowed. “I was thinking...um, you don’t have to answer this, but you’re sorta...bi-curious, right?”

Ruby was caught very off-guard, to say the least. “I, uh, I guess you could say that. But how did you-”

“-I’ve got really great gaydar. You wouldn’t believe how many straight people are on your team. I’ll give you a hint. It’s less than one”.

“Oh,” said Ruby. Ren cut in.

“Nora had the idea to invite you over with the hopes of initiating an experiment”.

“What kind?”

“Sexy,” said Nora. The three of them went quiet. Nora fidgeted with the straps on the back of her gloves. “I didn’t want to make things uncomfortable or anything”. Ruby noticed herself looking at Nora’s legs. She looked back up at her face. Her lips.

“I think I’m interested I guess. I’m just...kinda...nervous” she said.

“I can kinda tell. Your face is as red as your cape!” said Nora.

“You’re one to talk!” They both smiled. The banter definitely lightened the mood, although Ruby was now acutely aware of the burning sensation in her cheeks. “I’m not exactly experienced, so…”

“That’s ok Rubes. We’ll take this as slow as you want, and you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Plus, we won’t let this affect our friendship,” said Nora. Ren gave Ruby a comforting smile. Ruby nodded her head.

“Okay, where do we start?” she asked.

“That’s a really good question,” said Nora. “Ren?”

“Well, maybe she could watch us a little and see if there’s a point where she wants to join in?”

“That sounds fine,” Ruby said.

A few short minutes later, Ruby sat opposite her two friends. Nora’s shirt and Ren’s jacket had been tossed across the room, and Ren was leaving a trail of kisses across his partner’s ribcage. Nora’s whimpered softly and ran her fingers through Ren’s hair. If Ruby was as red as her cape earlier, she thought, she must be some new shade of red now. An undiscovered shade of red. A shade of red that humans and faunus can’t see. Maybe Zwei would be able to see it. Maybe she should go see if Zwei notices a difference. Wait, what’s happening?

Nora gasped out Ren’s name, then bucked her hips, grinding against his thigh. Oh, that’s what’s happening. Ruby bit her nails, more flustered than she had ever been. She looked down, and realized her other hand had drifted between her thighs, mere inches from her, uh-

“Bad hand!” She whispered at her own hand, like anyone would do in that situation. At least neither of them had noticed. Probably. She looked back to her friends, and Nora was looking straight at her, smiling smugly. Ruby noticed even more heat in her face from embarrassment and excitement.. Nora winked, then closed her eyes again. She moaned louder than before and squeezed her breast over her bra.

Ruby couldn’t take this anymore. These two had hardly gotten started, and she was already trembling at the knees. She stood up and took a few timid steps forward. Finally moving made her notice how wet she had become.

“Oh, already prepared to dive in?” asked Nora. Ruby nodded.

“I’m gonna...touch you now.” Nora smiled, and Ruby moved her hand out to her friend. Grabbed her shoulder. Smooth. Nora chuckled, and she sat up, letting Ren slide off her. So delicately, she guided Ruby’s hand up and began sucking her finger. Although at a loss for words, The silver-eyed virgin felt a bit of confidence now, and put her other hand on Nora, easing her back. Nora caught her off guard and tugged her corset. Ruby felt something soft and warm against her lips for a split second, then fell on top of Nora.

The three giggled briefly, but it didn’t last long before Nora put a hand on her friend’s cheek and kissed her again. Ruby was a bit shocked at the sudden entry of a tongue in her mouth, pressing up against her own, then tracing her lips. Ruby noticed the subtle sweetness of Nora’s tongue. She did her best to replicate the maneuver while exploring Nora’s waist and hips with her hands. She could feel Nora’s smiling mouth against her own.

The next thing Ruby felt was something hard move between her legs and rub against her crotch. She gasped and flinched in surprise and pleasure. She opened her eyes, and saw Nora grinning as she moved her knee between her friend’s thighs. She was enjoying turning Ruby on too much. And she was too cute. Ruby’s competitive nature wouldn’t allow this. She quickly detached her cape and tried to do the same to the laces on her back. As she contemplated asking for help with her incredibly inconvenient outfit, Ren was already behind her, and untied them in seconds like he had done it a hundred times before.

“Ah! Uh, thanks Ren.” Still trying to look cool and sexy, Ruby gyrated her hips and took off her top in one fluid motion. Fluid until it got stuck over her head. She moved her hips more as a distraction as she tried to work the blouse over her head.

“I thought that was a dress,” said Nora.

“Shirt and combat skirt,” replied Ruby’s muffled voice from within the fabric. Then she pulled it off and flung it behind her.

“Well,” said Nora, “I’d like to know what’s under that combat skirt. Wouldn’t you, Ren?”

“Yes.”

The two girls stood up and Nora helped Ruby out of her skirt and stockings, leaving her in her underwear; a simple black bra and panty set.

“I think it’s only fair you two took a little more off,” said Ruby. “I mean, you don’t have to. I just-” and she stopped, realizing Nora and Ren were already taking their clothes off.

“You’re right,” said Nora, as she reached behind her back and unlatched her bra. Ruby stared without any subtlety, admiring the perfect teardrop shape and cute, hard nipples of Nora’s breasts. “You can touch them if you’d like,” said Nora.

“Oh!” Ruby realized she was staring. She nodded vigorously and cupped them in her hands, running her thumbs over the nipples. Nora leaned in close to her ear.

“I want to show you what I like to call my second semblance,” she whispered, and gently bit Ruby’s earlobe. “Lie down.”

Nora put a hand on Ruby’s butt to guide her back towards the couch, where Ren had taken a seat. Ruby lied back, resting her head on his lap. Nora positioned herself on her knees at Ruby’s feet, her own feet hanging over the leg of the couch. The more experienced girl reached for the waistband of her friend’s soaked panties and asked “is it okay if I take these off?”

“Y-yes. Yes.’’ Ruby stammered. The anticipation was driving her crazy. She could feel Ren’s erection brush up against the back of her head, and his hands cradled her neck and traced the outer edge of her breast. She lifted her hips to aid in the removal of her underwear. Nora didn’t bother pulling them much lower than the knees, and ran a hand up Ruby’s thigh, resting it a couple of inches below her belly button.

“I don’t mean to brag,” said Nora in a tone that was definitely bragging, “but I eat pussy like Ren makes pancakes.”

“How so?” asked Ren.

“Very well and not nearly often enough.”

“I make you pancakes every day.”

“But only once a day!”

And so, Nora performed her “second semblance” and half of the dorm could hear her name cried out that night.


End file.
